I Got You (I Feel Good)
|artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year=1965 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=6 |pc= Neon Green (Beta) Dark Green (Beta) |gc= (Arrows) Blue (Beta) |lc=Red (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UYG-_3clnw |pictos= 67 |dura = 2:44 |nowc = IGotYou |audio = file:IGotYou.ogg |choreo = Zack Reecehttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=2m13s |perf = Zack Reece}}"I Got You (I Feel Good)" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who is wearing a red and orange shirt with dark red pants, an orange hat with a yellow line across it. The dancer is also wearing orange sneakers with bright yellow laces and white soles, and yellow suspenders, along with a yellow bow-tie. Background The background is a stage with yellow striped panels, which are really shiny. Behind the dancer is a black circle, near which there are blue and red stripes. There are four yellow spotlights on the floor, which is dark and reflective. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point up with your right arm. Igotyou gm 1.png|All Gold Moves igotyou gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''I Like It'' *''Oh No!'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Illusions *Jazz Legs *Jazzy Push *Jazzy Snap *Pigeon Walk Trivia *In the menu icon, the coach is placed in front of an unseen part of the background. *Some pictograms reference in their names.http://prntscr.com/oqwdad *'' '' received many changes before the official release of . Here is the list of the Beta elements for this song: **The coach s outfit was originally in green, yellow and light blue. ***The color scheme was later changed to red, purple and blue. **The pictograms were originally neon green, as seen in several promotional pictures. ***In the preview gameplay, they are in a much darker shade of green. **An unused pictogram can be seen in a promotional picture. **The lyrics were arranged in a different way, as seen in the E3 2010 version of the game (for example, "My love won t do you no harm" was shown as one line instead of being split into two, "Hey!" was spelled as "HEY!!" and some capital letters were not capitalized).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ6VgxcHGuk **The coach did not disappear from the screen after doing his final pose. *In a promotional picture, a recolored pictogram from TiK ToK can be seen. *In several promotional images, the trailer, and the menu icon, the coach is seen with his glove on his left hand. Gallery Game Files IGotYou_cover_jd2.png|'' '' Feelgudjf4.png| avatar Oie transparentifg.png|Avatar on 0020.png|Avatar on and later games 20020.png|Golden avatar 30020.png|Diamond avatar i got you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2igy.png|'' '' on the menu Igotyou jd2 ready.png| ready screen Beta Elements IGotYouBeta.png|Beta picture igotyoutrailer.png|Beta: Note the pictograms Screenshot 425.png|Another beta as seen in the E3 trailer (look at the right) ifeelgooddancer.jpg|The coach in a different color palette Igotyou_beta_picto.png|Unused pictogram Videos Official Audio James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) Teaser I Got You (I Feel Good) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Just Dance 2• I Got You (I Feel Good) James Brown CLASSIC Extractions I Got You (I Feel Good) - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Just Dance 2 - I Got You (I Feel Good) by James Brown Other Jefferson PenPen testando Just Dance 2 na E3 2010|Beta References Site Navigation ru:I Got You (I Feel Good) es:I Got You (I Feel Good) de:I Got You (I Feel Good) pl:I Got You (I Feel Good) Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by James Brown Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Zack Reece Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs